1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to desktop computers and specifically to a desktop computer with a mountable monitor feature.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that the chassis and monitor of a desktop computer are generally not arranged together. In use, the chassis and the monitor should be connected by data wires. As a result, the desktop computer will take more space, furthermore, the top of the desk, especially the area behind and leading to and from the desktop computer and monitor, may be cluttered with wires.